1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-151672 discloses a connector with a housing formed with cavities arranged side by side across a width direction of the housing. The cavities are configured to receive terminal fittings. A mount hole is formed in an outer surface of the housing and communicates with the respective cavities. The connector also includes a retainer that is insertable into the mount hole to lock and retain the properly inserted terminal fittings.
A partition wall is provided between the cavities that are adjacent in the width direction. The partition wall is cut from the bottom towards the top to form a fitting recess at a position corresponding to the mount hole. The mount hole makes openings in inner walls of the cavities, and the bottom end of the partition wall is at the same height position as these openings. The retainer is provided with a projecting wall fittable into the fitting recess.
The connector can be used, for example, in oil in a transmission of an automotive vehicle. In this environment, threadlike iron pieces, such as abraded scrap of gears, might enter the mount hole of the housing. These threadlike iron pieces might electrically connect the two adjacent terminal fittings by crossing under the partition wall.
The projecting wall of the retainer fits into the fitting recess of the partition wall to lengthen a creeping distance. Thus, a thread-like iron piece is not likely to create a short circuit of the terminal fittings. However, the partition wall is weakened by the fitting recess and the strength of the partition wall might be insufficient when the retainer is not mounted. If the partition wall is broken due to insufficient strength, there is no longer a partition between adjacent terminal fittings, and the terminal fittings might be connected by the threadlike iron piece extending straight.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to prevent the short circuit of adjacent terminal fittings with a partition wall therebetween.